Someday
by Kreeizan Noggaza
Summary: A promise is a promise...


Author's note: Yo! This is the first Fanfic I made for the anime: Code:Breaker So… I wish you guys will like it and I wish Ogami is not that OOC.

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code:Breaker.

Someday…

"_Ogami-kun!"_

_I turn my head to the direction to where the voice comes from but instead of seeing the person's face, I am greeted by two little stretch out arms ready to hug me. The little girl before me reaches out her arms some more, her face shows the expression of impatience, I raise an eye brow not really knowing what she wants me to do. I lean closer to her then out of now where she then wraps her arms around my torso, hugging me tight. I look at the girl's face and frown a little._

"_Sakura-chan…"_

_We stayed like that for a few minutes, under the clear afternoon sky, on the green fields of my family's garden, the sun already setting at the west. I looked at the sun not minding the little girl who enthusiastically clung on me. After the sun has set, I heard someone called my name, her voice hoarse and husky as if she spent her entire life barking orders and giving hours of sermon. _

_I shifted my weight, bringing the pressure of our weight to my right foot then put my hands on the shoulder of hugger-girl then pulled her away slightly and said, "Ne, Sakura-chan, I have to go now, please-"_

_She tightened her hold around me, making it a little hard to breathe. I sighed and tried again, "Sakura-"_

"_No!"_

_I frowned._

_She looked up to me and smiled._

_As I stare at those lively amethyst eyes, I feel as if someone lights a fire in my chest. Burning… Scorching hot like Beelzebub's flame. _

_I look directly at those eyes for a moment and as I do that the fire is creeping up to my cheeks-_

"_Young Master?! Young Master Ogami, where are you?!"_

_The loud voice startled me, extinguishing the fire on my cheeks slightly. I tried to pull Sakura-chan away again but she still won't let go, I sighed,_

"_You really want to be with me?"_

_She nodded her head with slight smile playing on her lips._

"_All right. When we grow up, let's get married then!"_

* * *

"Hgh!"

My eyes opened wide, heart fluttering with unknown reason. I rolled to my back and put a hand on my face then closed my eyes. 'What was that all about?'

'_Ogami-kun!'_

'That dream… The memory...'

I took a deep breath then sighed, waiting for my blood pressure to calm down.

'Looks like I have Sakurakouji-san's disease too. Maybe I'm taking in too much salt from all of those years of eating canned goods.'

"Ogami-kun…"

I opened my eyes, surprised by the voice who called my name. I looked beside me and found Sakurakouji-san sleeping soundly beside me.

I furrow my eye brows, 'again?' I sigh and close my eyes again then pinch the bridge of my nose, 'when will she end this foolish-'

"Ogami-kun!"

I felt two arms wrapped around my torso pulling me close and a head snuggling to my chest. I opened my eyes and looked at the girl before me then frowned.

"Sakurakouji-san…"

We stayed like that for a few minutes, under her father's roof, on my futon, rays of sunlight was spilling through the window in an angle coming from the east. After a few moments, I started to hear some voices in the kitchen meaning it's time to get up.

I pull away slightly, slowly from the girl's hug but as I make those movements, the more she tightens her hold around my torso. I sigh, "Ne, Sakurakouji-san, it's time to wake up…"

She didn't respond. I tried again, this time I put my lips directly at her ear and said, "Sakurakouji-san, we have to get up or else Prince-"

"No!" She tightens her hold.

I raised an eye brow, 'Is she doing this on purpose?'

I slid my hand under the blankets and searched for her arm; once I took hold of her elbow I pulled it down and reached out for her hand then twined my fingers to hers.

I waited.

'Interesting… She didn't react.'

I tighten my hold.

'So she's just sleep talking…'

Sakurakouji-san sighs in satisfaction then she angles her head up as if she's going to look at me, her lively amethyst eyes gazing directly into mine, but no. She still had her eyes closed yet her expression looks as if she is ogling at me with her lips curved in to a small content smile.

I don't know what is happening, but I think Beelzebub is rampaging again inside me. Starting a fire in my chest, then slowly creeping to my face and it seems he's also the reason for my uncontrollable blood pressure.

'What the heck!'

"Hay Ogami! Wake up! Prince is getting annoyed and the president is getting suspicious!"

Toki's voice startled me, extinguishing the fire on my cheeks slightly. I tried to pull Sakurakouji-san away again but as I made the maneuver to pull her away, the more she strengthened her one arm hug and her hold to our entwined fingers.

I sighed and smiled wearily.

I tried to find my voice, to say the words in my mind. I squeezed her hand to gather up some courage then blurted out, "you really want… me to love you?"

She squeezed my hand back.

"All right. Someday… I promise to God, even I'm not really a believer, that someday… when all things are clear, our troubles are gone… and after we learned all about our past… Someday…-"

"Ogami! You better not are doing something funny to my daugh-to Sakura-chan!"

"Oh!"

Sakurakouji-san's eyelids fluttered open then she squinted her eyes because of the sunlight splashing to her face. She yawned then looked at me and said with a smile, "Good morning Ogami! Did you get some sleep?"

I let go of her hand and abruptly pull away from her then stand up. My actions seem to leave her speechless since she starts to stare at my side of the bed.

I straighten my clothes and slightly open the door, "let us eat, Sakurakouji-san…"

"Hm? What's up with you?"

I didn't face her, "nothing… Let's go, they're starting to assume things…"

"Hm?"

I walked out of the room and to be greeted by a head-butt from Prince. I rubbed my forehead and frowned. She scowled back then grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her eye level, a dangerous death glare piercing directly to my hazy eyes.

"What did you-!"

"Ne, no.2, why does everyone giving no.6 a death glare? Especially Aoba and the pres-"

"I did n-nothing!"

"Oh come on, Erogami! Fess up!"

"Don't tell me, you-!"

"Good morning everyone! What's for breakfast?"

I sigh in relief as Sakurakouji-san burst through the door with that sunny greeting and _with_ clothes, prying the attention off me. Prince loosen her grip slightly then turn her face to Sakurakouji-san, with her eyes soften and a worried expression to her face.

"Are you alright, Sakurakouji-san? Did Ogami do something fishy to you?"

"Huh?"

I slowly pull away from Prince's clench then silently walk towards the table and begin nibbling at the piece of bread on my plate.

"You know, I had the oddest dream!"

Everyone sat on their respective chairs and began eating their breakfast too. Prince turned her attention to Sakurakouji-san and asked, "Oh? What is it about?"

Sakurakouji-san put a finger under her chin then smiled apologetically, "Um… I forgot!"

A chorus of 'slap' fills the room and some sarcastic groan. 'Heh, typical Sakurakouji-san…'

"But I do remember hearing a voice… A voice so familiar and it seems he's promising me something…"

"Promise you what. Nyanmaru?"

"I don't know, because he never finished his sentence."

Silence filled the room, only the sound that can be heard was the teacup being put down to its saucer and some munching and swallowing.

"But I have no worries! Because I'm sure he will fulfill it, because the way he says the words, the way he mutter, 'someday…' is quite sincere and it feel like he really said it in person!"

Everyone in the room, except me, smiled and they began talking again.

I looked at her.

She met my gaze.

She smiled.

'Someday… My bride…'

I smiled back.

The End

* * *

Author's note: ^_^ Thank you for reading and please review if you can! They always makes me want to write more ^_^.


End file.
